Dinner Blaster (shame)
.]]Dinner Blaster is a shame on the Shame Boi. It is a handheld first-person (occasional rail) shooter shame made by The King of Hyrule, developed by id Soft and Nintendo, and published by Hyrule Games Inc., which features the King himself as the main protagonist, in an epic shooting battle against Bowser. Opening One day, the King is watching a film about DINNER while eating his favorite cereal, Munf Munf. All of a sudden, mice-like soldiers known as "Rat Drones", break into the Hyrule Castle, blow the place up, and capture Link, Zelda, and Gwonam. While the other Rat Drones search the castle, believing the King is dead, he jumps out of the dust with two "Munf Munf Handguns", and shoot the four drones down. He then proceeds to get his Dinner Blaster, and save the day from Bowser. Ending The King shoots a Burger into Giant Bowser's mouth. He then turns back into Bowser, Bowser jumps out of a window, and falls on the ground (he doesn't die, he just faints and gets defeated then wakes up), and then yells, "You won't get away with this, wretched King! I'll be back!" He then rescues Zelda and Link from the castle, and they all escpae the exploding Bowser castle, return to West Hyrule, and all enjoy a feasty DINNER, which the the screen cuts to the credits. Gameplay It plays alot like the classic Doom shame, except the enemies,reloading, levels, bosses, and characters are 100% different. Weapons Pistols *2 Munf Munf Handguns *Potato Fries Magnum (Unlockable) *Super Bacon Magnum (Unlockable) *War Porkers (Unlockable) Melee *Pickle-sword *Hambone (Unlockable) *Turkey leg (Unlockable) Grenades *Cheese Puff scatters *Explosive Munf Munf Box (Unlockable) *Bombs (Unlockable by saving Morshu) Shotguns *DINNER SPAS-12 *Munf Munf Scatter Gun (Unlockable) *Tatter Tot Shotgun (Unlockable) *Supreme Takis Combat Shotgun (Unlockable) Rapid Guns *Pops Uzi (Unlockable) (Later on w/ Scope) *Peppermint AK-47 (Unlockable) *Sugar Ball M-60 Machine Gun (Unlockable) *Super Candy Gatling Gun (Unlockable at semi-final area) *Curly Fri Bazooka Launchers *Dinner Blaster *Dinner Blaster Scope (Unlockable) *Dinner Blaster RPG (Unlockable) Ultimate (Final) Weapon *Dinner Blaster Homing RPG Laser Lock 9000 ([[Bowser's Castle throne room only)ammo forms: Super Whopper, Spicy Whopper, Bombs (equipped wh]]en fighting Bowser) (Note: The Dinner Blaster Homing RPG Laser Lock 9000 is the only weapon you can use when fighting Giant Bowser, the final boss of this shame) Pick-up Items *Ammunition (Varies) *Medical DINNER *BREAKFAST Enemies *rat drone grunt- Throne room *rat drone soldier- throne room *fat guy- throne room *peach-bot-Princess Toadstools Castle *bombs cannon-Alwas *rat drone heavy- Generator *octoroc-hylian park *Rupees cannon- morshu's shop *wooden cactus- squadala land *koopa-Bowser's Castle Levels Hyrule Castle *Throne Room *Dining Room *Generator City of The King *Hylian Park *West Hyrule Power Generator *West Hyrule Dome East Hyrule *Morshu's Shop *Morshu's Castle *Squadala Land Mushroom Kingdom *Gateway *Mushroom Fields *Princess Toadstool's Castle Giant Treehouse *Fields *Ladder *Alwas Portal Time Machine *Dinosaur Era *10,00 B.C. *Sparta Supercomputer *Key *Internet *Core Flying Castle Fortress *Hovergate *Arena *Hall of Pain Bowser's Castle *Gate *Entrance *Basement(secret floor) *Floor#1 *Floor#2 *Floor#3 *Floor#4 *Floor#5 *Floor#6 *Floor#7 *Floor#8 *Floor#9 *Lookout(secret room) *Floor#10 *Great Bowser Door *Bowser's throne room Bosses In order of appearance *Great Rat Trooper *Zelda/Mecha-Zelda *Rat Commando *Iron Cactus *Fake Bowser *Peach *George Volcano (Possessed) *Para-Dice *Whiplash Brain *Mecha Meen , I.M. Menn *Kamek *Bowser(final boss) *Giant Bowser(true final boss) Reception The game had really positive reviews, and on it's opening day in Hyrule, sold 1,000,000,000 copies (WOW), maing it the best-selling game on the Game Boi. The Arcade Hobo gave it a Lordy-Good 9000 on a scale of 1 to 10, commenting, "Wowzerz, oh goody-good fun! I lut thiz shaim! It's veree brilleent of e peexel'd shootur shaim, yea, yea, yea! I will kept it, do play it alot, an one daiee, maree it! Yipee-Yahoooo! GO BYE IT, N-OW! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" According to ISN, it was a "very addicting, fun, thrilling, mind-smashing, and a little violent shame. Everyone must have this shame. Even though it only runs on DINNER and lulz, it focuses very well on gameplay, a little good on graphics, includes cheesy but funny YouTube Poop styled-cutscenes, controls, music, and sound FX, as well as story, too. This is a game really worthy of winning an award for, and is recommended to all shooter fans, hardcore shamers, and even classic shamers. Nothing more." It even went as far as getting a Shame of the Year Award in all of Hyrule (and some parts of the Mushroom Kingdom & North Hyrule). Secret Room When you are on the Floor#9 level, and you are at the part where there is A SPOOKY BOOKSHELF WIF SKULLS EVERYWHERE, then do this code: ^ > < ^ B A Q D Z ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ P O O P "the BLAST button" and then do a 360 in real life...you get to pay the secret "Lookout" level. Rating *ESRB: T (Cartoon Violence, Animated Blood, Crude Humor, Mild Language, and Minimal Use of Tobacco) *PEGI: 12+ (Violence, Language, Minimal Drugs) *Hong Kong: 12+ *Hyrule: Big Bois 13+ (Cartoon Violence, DINNER, Some Swears, and Smoking) Trivia *An Ad for this shame inspired Wario to make WarioWare, Inc.. Category:Shames Category:Shooting Shames Category:King Harkinian Shames Category:Bowser's Shames